Unbroken Promises
hihiihhiihihihihhihiiiihihhiiv.png The Promise >>Hier werden sie mich nicht finden....<<, dachte ich und versteckte mich in einem Busch. >>Blödis.<< Ich versuchte keine Geräusche zu machen und so leise wie möglich zu atmen damit sie mich nicht finden konnten. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln und die Stimme eines bekannten Jungen. "Wo könnte sie denn nur sein ? Ich hab' den ganzen Garten durchsucht. Ich mach mir Sorgen, Mia. Was wenn sie von einem Clown gefressen wurde ?" Ich biss mir in meine Hand um nicht laut zu schreien und die beiden auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. >>Das macht er mit Absicht..<< Die beiden liefen hin und her und ich biss so hart dass langsam Blut kam und sich mit meinen Tränen auf meiner Jacke vermischte. >>Mama wird sauer sein... Alles wegen diesem Blödi!<< Nach einer Weile konnte ich nicht mehr beißen und ließ meine blutende Hand fallen. Ich zog meine Knie an mich heran und begann laut zu schluchzen. "Hörst du das, Mia ? Das kommt aus der Nähe! Du durchsuchst die Büsche und ich die Bäume." "Verstanden, Boss!" Es dauerte nicht lange und sie fand mich. "Warum weinst du ?" Auf einmal saß ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen und guckte mich besorgt an. "W..wer bist du ?" Das Mädchen vor mir streckte die Hand aus und grinste mich an. "Mein Name ist Mia. Dein Freund Jake sucht dich die ganze Zeit. Komm, wir gehen zu ihn!" Die Kleine griff meine unverletzte Hand und zog mich zu Jake. "Oii! Was hast du mit deiner Hand gemacht, Private ?" "Ich... ich hab Angst bekommen und..." Jake grinste und umarmte mich. "Du bist der größte Angsthase den es gibt, Private." THUMP "....ein... starker... Angsthase..." Ich hörte neben mir ein Kichern und drehte mich zu dem Mädchen neben mir. "Hehe.. wir sollten zurück gehen. Unsere Mamas kommen bald und Kitty wartet wahrscheinlich." Sie zog mich an meiner ganzen Hand und Jake an seiner linken. >>Sie ist schnell!<< Wir redeten dann noch lange während unsere Kindergärtnerin meine Hand verband. Irgendwann waren es zehn Minuten bevor unsere Mamas kommen und ich habe mich mit den anderen angefreundet. Wir redeten und redeten bis ich zwei Männer mit Gitarren sah. Die Gitarren hingen über den Schultern und der eine Mann hatte ein kleines Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und wunderschönen blauen Augen an der Hand. Sie war wahrscheinlich ein Jahr jünger als ich. "Hey! Das ist es! Wenn wir groß sind gründen wir eine Band! Das verspreche ich euch!", sagte Jake grinsend und etwas sehr laut. Ich guckte Mia und Kitty fragend an. >>Warum eigentlich nicht ?<< "Klar, bin dabei! Ich verspreche es!", sagte Mia und Kitty und ich nickten. "Versprochen!" ______________________________________________________________________ BEEP BEEP BEEP "Jetzt nicht..." BEEP BEEP BEEP "5 Minuten noch..." BEEP BEEP BEEP "HEILIGE SCHEIßE ICH KOMM ZU SPÄT." Ich sprang aus dem Bett in nichts als meiner Unterwäsche und stürmte in die Küche wo mich meine Familie begrüßt. "Kind, zieh dich an! Du erkältest dich noch!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, nahm eine Packung Cornflakes, stopfte mir welche in den Mund und goss Milch hinterher. Meine Schwester guckte mich angeekelt an und spielte weiter an ihrem Handy rum. Nachdem ich die Cornflakes runtergeschluckt hatte schüttelte ich mich kurz und rannte die Treppen hoch in mein Zimmer wo ich meinen halben Kleiderschrank auswühlte um meine Lieblingsjeans und meinen Lieblingssweater zu finden. "Scheiße scheiße scheiße wo ist die Scheiße man........ GEFUNDEN." Schnell hüpfte ich in die Jeans und schmiss mir meinen Sweater über. Ich nahm mir meine Uhr, Kette, meine Snapback und mein Parfum und rannte ins Bad wo ich fast hinfiel. Ok, Zähne putzen, Kontaktlinsen rein, Parfum an Hals, Kette & Uhr um und Snapback auf den Kopf. Ich liebe diese Mütze. Darauf ist das Logo von Miami Heat, meiner Lieblingsmannschaft in der NBA. Ich stolperte die Treppen mehr runter als dass ich lief und griff mir schnell meine Autoschlüssel und meinen Rucksack. "Bye Mom, Dad & Arschloch." Meine Mom warf mir einen Kuss zu, mein Dad winkte und meine Schwester zeigte mir den Mittelfinger. Ich grinste und öffnete die Haustür und lief zu meinem Auto. Warum ich schon Auto fahre ? Keine Ahnung. Ist auch egal. Ich gab Gas und guckte nebenbei auf die Uhr. >>Mia wird so pissed sein...<< Erstaunlicherweise kam ich just in time an dem Haus meiner besten Freundin an die genervt guckte und einstieg. "Hätte ich gewusst dass du zu spät kommst hätte ich den Bus genommen.. Egal, fahr jetzt." Und das tat ich. Vielleicht auch zu schnell. Aber ich wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Und das taten wir zum Glück auch nicht. "Scheiße, Man! Du hättest uns fast gekillt, du Idiot!" Ich grinste, stieg aus dem Auto und lief mit Mia in die Schule. Das könnte noch spannend werden. __________________________________________________________________________________ "Alter, ist das groß.", staunte ich als wir in der riesigen Schule standen. "Geht." Tessi zuckte mit den Schultern und wir gingen weiter durch die Gänge unserer neuen High School. Als erstes mussten wir zum Direktor und am Anfang dachten wir es würde gar nicht so schwer werdem. Tja, täuschen kann man sich. Wir irrten wie zwei bekloppte durch die Gänge, rannten fast eine rothaarige Frau um, die uns verdattert hinterher schaute und verliefen uns ein Paar Mal bis uns eine Frau in einem blau - orangen Addidas Trainingsanzug entgegen kam. Sie hatte blonde kurze Haare und Sportschuhe an. "Aus dem Weg, Frischfleisch.", fauchte sie uns an und rammte mich fast an die Seite. Tessi zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was war denn das für eine Schachtel?" "Keine Ahnung.." Nach gefühlten Stunden des Irrens kamen wir endlich an einem Büro mit einer Glaswand an. An einem Schreibtisch saß eine Frau, ihre Lesebrille fiel schon fast von der Nase und sie tippte energisch auf den Computer vor ihr ein. "Meinst du wir sind hier richtig?", fragte Tessi. "Wenn auf dem Schild vor dir nicht lügt, dann ja." "Naja, wer weiß. Vielleicht ist das auch nur als Verwirrung für Neulinge wie uns gedacht." "Fischkopf." "Eyyy." "Wollen wir nicht langsam mal reingehen?" "Dann klopf an." Und das tat ich. Anschließend öffneten wir die Glastür und betraten das Büro. Die Frau guckte uns nur unbeholfen an. "Kann ich euch helfen?", fragte sie nur, lächelte kurz und haute dann wieder auf die Tasten ihres Computers ein. "Öh ja.", fing Tessi an. "Wir sind neu hier und wollten jetzt eigentlich unsere Sachen abholen die wir brauchen." Sie nickte dreimal und sagte uns dann wir sollten durch die nächte Tür setzen und uns dort auf die beiden Stühle setzen. Das taten wir. Nachdem wir ungefähr 5 Minuten in dem stickigen Büro gesessen haben, kam endlich ein Mann hinein. Er hatte nur noch ein Paar Haare auf seinem Kopf und er trug einen Anzug. Der Stoff des Anzuges erinnerte mich eher an den Stoff auf dem Sofa meiner Oma. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich kurz lachen. "Guteeeen Morgeeeen.", sagte er völlig überschwindlich und reichte uns beiden die Hände. Wir nahmen sie an, schüttelten sie kurz und er setze sich anschließend auf den enormen Sessel vor uns. "So, und wie gefällt es euch hier an der Schule?" "Eigentlich ganz gut.", antworteten wir beide gleichzeitig und gaben uns anschließend Highfive. Das machten wir immer wenn wir etwas gleiches sagten. Er zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. "Also, ich bin Direktor Figgins und die reizende Frau im Vorraum ist meine Sektretärin Donna." Wir nickten. "Hier sind eure Stundenpläne. Ich hoffe es macht nichts dass ihr die gleichen Kurse habt." "Nope" "Nein." Und als letztes gab er uns noch unseren Spindcode und die Nummer des Spindes. Dann gingen wir auch schon. "Kam es mir nur so vor, oder roch es in seinem Büro echt nach Curry?", bemerkte Tessi und ich brach in Lachen aus. "Hast recht, to be honest." Der Gang war immernoch leer. Nur ein Paar Schritte waren in der Ferne zu hören. "Was haben wir jetzt gleich eigentlich?" "Öhh.", ich kramte meinen Stundenplan aus meiner Tasche - well shit, er war schon halb geknickt - und schaute nach. "Jetzt haben wir erstmal Sport." "Geeeeeil." "Aber sowas von." "Dann lass jetzt los, bevor wir noch zu spät kommen. Du willst doch nicht am ersten Tag scho zu spät kommen. Oder? Oder? Odeeeeeer?" "Nope. Nope. Nopeeeee." Als wir in der Kabine ankamen, starrten uns alle Mädchen an. "Öhm hi?", sagte ich und packte meine Tasche auf eine der Bänke. "Hi.", sagten ein Paar von ihnen und ein Paar ignorierten uns einfach. Wir zogen uns um und betraten anschließend die Turnhalle.Die erste Stunde in der neuen Schule kann losgehen. Wir standen alle schon unten in der Halle als unser Lehrer rein kam. Er hatte ein schwarzes Shirt an und eine schwarze Hose. Stand ihm. Seine Schuhe quietschten auf dem Hallenboden. Um ehrlich zu sein, sah er ziemlich müde aus. Er stellte seine Tasche in die Ecke und kam zu uns. Dann fasste er sich durch die Haare. Heilige Scheiße. "Morgen, also, heute werde wir nur Fußball spielen wenn es euch nichts ausmacht. Wie ihr wisst findet in einem halben Jahr das Sporttunier an der Schule statt und ich will, dass ihr die besten dort seit und als Sieger den Platz verlasst. Aber als erstes lauft ihr bitte drei Runden und dehnt euch anschließend, damit ihr euch keine Zerrung holt. Wenn ihr fertig seid werdet ihr in Teams aufgeteilt. Na dann los." Und ehe ich mich versah liefen Tessi und die anderen schon los und ich hinterher. Um genau zu sein liebe ich laufen. Eigentlich gehe ich jeden Tag laufen. Manchmal alleine. Manchmal mit Tessi. Daher hab ich eigentlich eine gute Kondition. Erst nachdem wir die drei Runden gelaufen sind, ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir beide die beiden ersten waren, die die Runden absolviert haben. Die anderen liefen immernoch als wir schon fast damit fertig waren uns zu dehnen. Jetzt kam unser Lehrer auf uns zu. "Ach und ihr beide seid die Neuen? Willkommen! Ich bin Will Schuester und ihr seid?" Auch er gab uns die Hand. Ich konnte nicht verstehen wie Tessi so ruhig bleiben konnte. "Ich bin The...one and only." "..Ich bin Mia..." Natürlich hatte ich mich sofort bereit erklärt ins Tor zu gehen. Meine beste Freundin war im Sturm und natürlich spielten wir gegen Mr Schuester. Wie zum Teufel sollte ich mich denn da noch konzentrieren und die Bälle halten. In den ersten zehn Minuten passierte nicht viel. Es wurde ein Paar mal auf mein Tor geschossen und auf das gegnerische Tor ebenfalls. Eigentlich langweilig bis sich die Jungs aus der gegnerischen Mannschaft durch unsere Abwehr gestoßen sind und auf das Tor schossen. Damit ich den Ball noch bekommen konnte musste ich richtig springen, hielt ihn aber. Fünf Minuten später stand es 1:0 für uns. Und wer hat das Tor gemacht? Genau. Tessi. Wir führten auch weiterhin, bis sich Mr Schuester entschieden hat den Ball zu nehmen und auf's Tor zu schießen. Zwar versuchte ich den Ball zu fangen, sprang sogar, aber er lenkte mich zu sehr ab und ich knallte auf dem Boden auf und der Fußball ging ins Netz. Scheiße. Er grinste und half mir hoch. "Hättest ihn fast gehabt." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er mir auf die Schulter und ging wieder nach vorne. Natürlich passierte die Situation kurze Zeit später auch noch mal. "Nig, hör auf zu schwärmen und halt die Bälle." "Ich schwärmen, was nein, wie kommst du da drauf? Eh ne auf keinen Fall. Niemals, warum sollte ich?" Ich lachte nervös und kratze mich am Kopf. "Ok wir machens so. Du gehst jetzt in den Sturm und ich geh ins Tor, Ok?" Ich nickte. "Kay, kay." Eigentlich lief es ab dem Zeitpunkt ziemlich gut. Wir haben noch 3:2 gewonnen (Ich hab die anderen Zwei Tore gemacht) , Tessi hat verdammt gut gehalten und ich bin gegen Mr Schuester gerannt. Besser kann es doch nicht werden. Basketball war aber noch geiler. Diesesmal war er in dem Team von mir und Tessi und es lief perfekt. Tessi sprang und machte die Körbe wie Michael Jordan und am Ende stand es 50:48. Zum zweiten Mal heute gewonnen. Wie geil. Ich klatschte Tessi ab und dann war auch schon die Sportdoppelstunde zu Ende. Leider. Wir zogen uns wieder um und dann hieß es: Pause. _________________________________________________________________________________ 'I tried carrying the weight of the world..' Die Musik auf meinem Handy erklang durch meine Kopfhörer die ich locker um meinen Hals gelegt habe. '... but i only have two hands..' Ich zog doll an meiner Zigarette und jeder normale Mensch würde jetzt einen Hustanfall bekommen. Yep. Normal. Ein normaler Mensch mit normalen Noten, normalen Freunden und normalen, realistischen Träumen. Sowas gibt es ? Glaub schon. Ich entsperre mein Handy und gehe durch meinen Musikordner. One Direction waren bei XFactor... das wäre eine Chance.. Justin war bei Youtube.... keine hundertprozentige Garantie das wir es schaffen. Miley hat es durch ihren Vater geschafft... Das ist echt schwieriger als ich dachte.. Ich zog grad an meiner Zigarette als ich hinter mir eine Stimme hörte.. "Ich dachte du willst aufhören ?" Vor Schock fing ich an zu husten. "Ich höre auf zu rauchen wenn du aufhörst dich von hinten an mich ran zu schleichen. Ich hätte fast meine Kippe verschluckt, du Fischkopf!" Mia grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und genau deshalb sollst du aufhören. Dann würde das nicht passieren.", sagte sie und ich musste grinsen. Ich schlug ihr leicht gegen die Schulter, warf meine Kippe auf den Boden und trat drauf. "Über was denkst du nach ?", fragte sie mich und wir liefen zu einer Treppe wo wir uns hinsetzten. "Du weißt schon, das Versprechen. Ich hab einfach keine Ahnung wie ich das Versprechen halten soll. Klar, wir könnten einfach ab heute sagen dass wir eine Band sind, aber Jake und Kitty... Mia, ich habs versprochen. Und ich will nicht nur die Band, ich will den Madison Square Garden, Budokan, Wembley, Croke Park... Ich will dass alle sehen wofür wir Jahre lang gearbeitet haben, verstehst du? Das will ich.." Ich kriegte keine Antwort, aber das reichte mir. Ich wusste die Antwort. Sie verstand mich. "Es klingelt gleich. Komm, wir gehen schon mal unsere Bücher holen." Die nächste Stunde war Religion und ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es sowas auf einer High School gibt. Echt nicht. "Das wird witzig. Ich werd so krass nerven dass die Nonne mich hassen wird. Hehe." Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Mia grinste. "Preach sista. Und wenn es ein Jude oder Muslim ist?" Ich grinste und überlegte kurz wie ich antworten soll. "Nun... du weißt dass Juden & Muslime nicht meine besten Freunde sind, also... bin ich dann doch mit einer Nonne glücklich. Sie wird trotzdem leiden." Es klang fast als würde ich andere Religionen hassen, aber... ich hab viele viele Freunde die an etwas anderes glauben als die Bibel und wenn sie dass für richtig halten.. warum nicht ? Wir liefen geradeaus und bogen dann links ab und standen kurz vor der Tür des Raumes. Ich blieb sofort stehen als ich eine weibliche Stimme hörte. "Der HERR ist mein Licht und mein Heil; vor wem sollte ich mich fürchten ? Der HERR ist meines Lebens Kraft; vor wem sollte mir grauen?" Die Frau betonte das Wort Herr ziemlich und ich wollte mich im Erdboden vergraben. "Ein Albtraum... ein böser, böser Traum... Hilf mir Jesus..." Mia grinste nur und zog mich an meiner Tasche in den Raum. " 'Sup ?", fragte sie die Nonne die sie nur komisch anguckte. "Gott beschütze euch.." Es klingelte und Mia schliff mich an eine freie Bank wo ich mich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Der Raum füllte sich schnell mit Schülern. "Guten Morgen liebe Schüler. Ich bitte euch hiermit aufzustehen und mit mir gemeinsam das Vaterunser aufzusagen." Ich grinste nur. Das Vaterunser hatte ich ziemlich schnell gelernt. Aber irgendwie taten mir zwanzig andere Kinder leid, unter anderem Mia, die mich verzweifelt anguckte. Sie hat das Vaterunser nie gelernt. Warum auch ? Sie ist nicht gläubig. Nachdem nur ungefähr 5 Kinder das Vaterunser aufsagen konnten, mich eingeschlossen. Der Unterricht war nicht so extrem wie ich dachte. Die 'Lehrerin' fragte am Anfang welche die größten Religionen sind, woran wir glauben, ob wir glauben. Nichts besonderes. Und das war es auch. Ich schnappte mir einen schwarzen Filzer und fing an auf meinen Arm zu kritzeln. Nach einer Weile tat Mia das gleiche und schon bald waren unsere Arme voller Bullshit den nur wir verstehen würden. Ich hörte ein Räuspern und drehte mich ruckartig nach vorne. "Ich erwarte dass sie mir zuhören. Also, nochmal. Was ist ihrer Meinung nach der Sinn des Lebens ?" Die Nonne/'Lehrerin' guckte mich genau an und ich brauchte nicht lange um eine Antwort zu finden. "42." "Wie bitte ?" "42" Ich flog noch nicht raus, aber die 'Lehrerin' guckte mich die ganze Stunde über komisch an. Kurz vor Ende flog ich dann wirklich raus weil ich in den Unterricht gequatscht habe und andere abgelenkt habe. Ich verschwand mit den Worten "Y'all cant stop me" und sprang wie ein Ninja aus dem Raum. Das letzte was ich hörte war Lachen anderer Schüler. Ich fing an in der Halle zu tanzen, Kopfstände zu machen und so weiter bis es klingelt. Als ich Mia sah nahm ich sofort ihre Hand und zog sie einfach nur weit weg von dieser furchtbaren Frau. Unsere nächste Stunde war Mathe und wir gingen zu unseren Spinden und nahmen unsere Mathebücher. Ein paar Spinde weiter weg war ein schwarzer Junge der mit einem Cheerleader flirtete. Er kam mir bekannt vor, aber das taten viele hier. Die Welt ist klein. Aber der Junge war auffällig. Als wir an ihm vorbei liefen wollte ich ihm eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen aber er berührte mich etwas härter an meiner Schulter mit seiner was mich leicht sauer machte. Ich werde ihn im Auge behalten. _________________________________________________ Als wir grade unsere Hefte auf den Tisch gelegt hatten, betrat unsere Mathelehrerin den Raum. Um genau zu sein rollte sie hinein. Ich grinste. Sie wies uns an, dass wir aufstehen sollen und das taten wir. Die meisten gaben zwar ein Paar genervte Laute von sich aber sie erhoben sich trotzdem. "Guten Morgeeeeeen, Klasse!" Ein Paar gemurmelte 'Morgen' schwebten durch den Raum bis wir uns wieder setzen durften. Ganz ehrlich, was bringt das? Wir hatten eben schon Sport... Und dann fing der Matheunterricht an. Leider. "Scheiße man, ich versteh kein einziges Wort!", flüsterte ich zu Tessi rüber und sie nickte. "Sa-" "Hört ihr wohl auf zu reden!", fauchte uns die Lehrerin an. Was für ein Biest. "Du da!", sie zeigte auf mich. "Gehen Sie mal nach vorne und löse die Aufgabe!" Fuck. Langsam stand ich auf und ging nach vorne. "Wie heißen Sie?", fragte sie mich. "Mia...", seufzte ich nur als ich die Aufgabe an der Tafel anguckte. 'Hilf mir!' formte ich lautlos mit meinem Mund in die Richtung von meiner besten Freundin. Sie grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich drehte mich wieder zur Tafel. Es ist als würde ich versuchen, chinesische Schriftzeichen zu lesen. Ich war schon immer eine Niete in Mathe. Ich war schon immer eine und ich werde auch immer eine bleiben. Obwohl... Manche die früher eine fünf in Mathe im Zeugnis hatten, sind jetzt Mathegenies. Yes, vielleicht gibt es doch noch eine Hoffnung für mich. "Worau warten Sie Mia?" Die Lehrerin schaut mic erwartungsvoll an. "Die Aufgabe wird ihnen das Ergebnis nicht sagen." "Öhhhh." Ich hypnotisierte weiter die Aufgabe und ich hoffte doch noch innerlich, dass das Whiteboard mir die Lösung der Aufgabe sagen wird. Leider passierte nichts. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Lehrerin mich genau ab diesem Moment hasst. Eher gesagt die Kugel. Es war alles leise, naja, alles war leise bis auf das Lachen von Tessi aus der zweiten Reihe. Von der Kugel blieb es wohl nicht unbemerkt. "Mia, Sie können sich wieder setzen. Passen Sie das nächste Mal besser auf." Sie lächelt mir zu und schaut zu Tessi. "Jetzt darf die Dame neben Ihnen Mal zeigen was sie draufhat." Schade, dass ich in diesem Moment keine Kamera griffbereit hatte um ihren Blick festzuhalten. Sie stand auf und als sie an mir vorbei kam, flüsterte sie:" Shit." und ich grinste. Tja, nicht nur ich bin am Arsch. Es spielte sich genau das Gleiche Szenario ab wie eben bei mir und ich lehnte mich nur amüsiert zurück und grinste sie an. "Ich glaub sie hasst uns jetzt.", sagte sie zu mir als sie an ihren Platz zurück kam und ich nickte. Irgendein Streber aus der Klasse löste anschließend die Aufgabe, während wir versuchten den Stoff des Unterrichtes zu verstehen. Vergeblich. Nach zehn Minuten kamen wir dann endlich aus der Hölle heraus. Hallelujah. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+